High-frequency beam-forming and thereby a multiple-beam scenario have been introduced into a 5th-Generation (5G) system. Trigger events A1-A6, B1-B2, C1-C2 and W1-W3 for measurement reporting have been defined in a conventional Long Term Evolution (LTE) technique. However, how to perform the measurement reporting in accordance with multiple-beam measurement as well as relevant trigger events have not been involved in the conventional LTE technique or in the relevant discussion, nor disclosed in the subsequent improved technique.
Hence, there is an urgent need to provide a scheme for multiple-beam measurement reporting.